


Showstopper

by tattletaletales



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattletaletales/pseuds/tattletaletales
Summary: Alt-power Taylor - the aftermath of a somewhat different Lung fight.





	Showstopper

“And you thought this was a good idea?”

“Well, no? Haven’t you been listening? Like I said, I started fighting, noticed Lung and panicked. None of this was planned whatsoever. I thought I was going to beat up some thugs tonight, get my feet wet, y’know?” Taylor gestured helplessly from where she was sitting on the ground, currently under supervision of two actual, licensed heroes, as the police and protectorate around them were… cleaning up, so to speak.

Armsmaster twitched. Clockblocker laughed harder.

“And then I didn’t know what else to do, so I just started switching songs-“

“Hold up – what exactly do you mean by that?”

Taylor sighed, embarrassed and tired. “I’m a shaker. Don’t know the rating, but apparently a bit more than I thought. Maybe it’s more of a Master-“

Armsmaster’s jaw twitched. Who knew what the rest of his face was doing.

“-ability. Anyway, when I listen to a song, and… _will_ my power to work, I can sort of… do what the song says? In direct and indirect ways. Like either I totally go by the lyrics, or by the general… vibe of the song, I guess? Electro music without any lyrics just make me go really… hyper. And if I punch something to the beat, or especially when the bass drops, my punches are stronger and there’s this _awesome_ synth wave-“

“Oh my god!” Clockblocker wheezed.

“Get to the point please.”

“Right, but I can also – and I just want to add here that I tried this out with, like, pigeons and stray cats, no human experimentation whatsoever – I can also make others… subject to the rules of the song, so to say. Or make them do a choreography. I’m not 100 percent sure yet, how I choose between the two. Maybe it depends on the song.”

“What.” Armsmaster voice was still terribly stoic. Clockblocker was still catching his breath from laughing so hard.

“Yeah, well let’s just say that Cats with actual cats is _really_ weird. So, when Lung came at me I had to pull out the big guns, and I kinda… well.”

“Therefore, you played a… techno song. And this did this-“ Armsmaster gestured with his halberd _that could not be a safe way of handling of a weapon_ towards the burning buildings, crashed cars, and cracked road.

“…sort of.” Taylor looked a bit helplessly at the hero in front of her. Was explaining the song going to get her out, or into even more trouble?

“What song where you playing?”

Well, so much for not explaining.

“Um.”

Instead of saying anything, she simply pressed the play button.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EAwWPadFsOA

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly more about the mental image of that fight, but since I can't properly write that scene out, I thought I would write this - mostly to get back into writing at all, especially dialogue.


End file.
